Carving Confessions
by Shibalyfe
Summary: Harry has a surprise for Arthur. This was written for The Houses Competition: Y5R6.


House/Team: Gryffindor

Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Action] Carving Pumpkins

Beta: Tiggs

Word Count: 813

A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Y5R6.

* * *

Harry stared at the worn wooden door in front of him. The paint was peeling and it was hanging crooked off its hinges but it still felt like the most welcoming sight in the world to him. He smiled when the door flew open and he was enveloped in a big hug by the matriarch of the Weasley family.

"Harry!" She smiled. "We didn't know that you would be over today. Is everything alright? Is everything okay with Ginny?"

He reassured her. "Yes, Ginny is doing very well. I actually came to talk to Mr. Weasley, if he is home?"

Molly seemed to perform a visual inspection on him, her eyes looking him up and down, taking in the sight of his messy hair, thin frame, and the dark circles under his eyes. She gave a knowing smile and called for Arthur. Harry followed her into the kitchen where she quickly placed a sandwich in front of him.

Arthur's face lit up when he saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table. He gave a toothy grin and clapped him on the back. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry jumped to his feet and felt his cheeks begin to heat. "I..uh…I." He scuffed his feet on the ground and looked past Mr. Weasley at the clock on the wall. He cleared his throat. "I was hoping that I could talk to you, in your shed, if you had a moment?"

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Of course."

They left the house and followed a worn-out pathway in the grass to the back. With each step, Harry could feel his heart rate speed up.

Arthur opened the door to the shed and looked back at Harry with raised eyebrows. On the floor of his shed was a blue tarp, pumpkins, and various Muggle pumpkin carving tools.

"The Dursleys used to do this every autumn and I always envied it. It seemed like such a simple thing, carving pumpkins, but it was something that every family seemed to do and well… I didn't have anyone to do it with. I didn't have a family." He took a deep breath before continuing, "but now I do." He looked at Arthur and gave him a big grin. "I have had many men come into my life, most of them temporary, but you, you've always been there, welcoming me, encouraging me, protecting me, and well, loving me. Everything I've learned about being a loving husband I've learned from you." He picked up the orange handle of the knife and held it out to Arthur. "Would you like to experience this Muggle tradition with me, as a family?"

Arthur smiled and took the tool from him, turning it over in his hand and eyeing it excitedly. Harry handed him a pumpkin and then explained the process.

"First, you have to cut the top off." Harry raised a knife in his hand and demonstrated. After taking the stem off the pumpkin, he grabbed a neon orange tool that looked like a shovel. "Then you scoop out the guts and seeds."

He handed it to Arthur when he was done, who asked a multitude of questions on the process. He laughed when he palmed the slimy insides of the pumpkins and yanked them out of the large orb. "Then you can make it say or look however you want," Harry finished lamely. "You aren't supposed to show the other person until it is done, though. It's a surprise."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding before biting his lip in thought. "I got it!" he mumbled before grabbing the carving tool, and setting to work.

Harry smiled at his excitement and got to work on his own carving.

When they were done, Harry gave him a battery operated tea light, which Arthur marveled at. He kept pushing the switch, turning the candle on and off repeatedly.

"These Muggles are so inventive!"

Once he was done examining the tea light, he placed it in his pumpkin and turned the carving towards Harry proudly.

Harry scrunched his nose up. "What is that supposed to be?"

Arthur eyed it before bursting into laughter. "It was supposed to be a rubber ducky; it looked better in my head. Well, let's have a look at yours then if you think it is so much better."

Harry placed the tealight in the pumpkin before turning it towards Arthur.

The word _Grandpa _was illuminated and shining brightly at the other man.

"Everything I've learned about being a dad, I've learned from you, too; I hope that I am half the father that you are."

Arthur's eyes were bright and a tear escaped down his cheek as he gave Harry a hug.


End file.
